


Well, that was unexpected

by rhapshie



Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Happy KagaAo Day!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: How was Kagami supposed to know that his boyfriend loved being treated like shit?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: AoKagaAo oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Well, that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls dont kinkshame me

It was an accident.

In hindsight, Kagami should've listened to Midorima's warning that today was the unluckiest day for Leo. Any and everything that would go wrong would undoubtedly befall him should he walk out of that door.

Kagami walked out of that door.

Naturally, he returned home absolutely livid. Not only was he chased by some loose dogs, but the store he wanted to go to was also closed due to a renovation, it started raining and he almost got ran over by a drunk driver. On his way back, he pulled out his phone only to drop his keys. The said keys then proceeded to slip through the gutters and he had to ask a policeman to grab them for him. What was supposed to be a quick 30 minutes trip blew up to 3 hours one full of misery and hardship.

Right now, all he wanted was a nice, warm bath and freshly washed shirt to go with it.

Instead, he saw his boyfriend lounging on his couch, yawning as he cycled through the TV channels before finally settling on some nature documentary. While under normal circumstances he'd find the sight of a huge burly man watching a David Attenborough series about penguins absolutely cute, this time he wanted none of it.

"Oi, Kaga—"

Kagami threw his bag on the kitchen counter roughly, making Aomine jolt in surprise.

"Make your own dinner and get out of my house." Said the redhead as he uncharacteristically kicked his shoes off to the side.

Seeing the apparent frustration, Aomine stood up and walked towards him anyway. "What's wrong, babe?" And despite being ignored, Aomine trailed after Kagami towards his bedroom. Just before the door could be unlocked, the blunette wrapped his strong arms around Kagami from the back, then pressed his nose into Kagami's neck to inhale the faded smell of his cologne. The shorter male's clothes were drenched in rainwater, but that didn't deter Aomine. "Want me to make it all better?" He followed it up with a nibble.

Instead of positively reacting to it with his usual scandalised gasp, Kagami shoved Aomine away with his right arm instead.

"Honestly, _babe_ ," For once in a blue moon, Kagami looked down on a very confused and taken-aback Aomine. "I might take you up on that offer."

"Kagami, geez, are you—hey!" He yelped when two strong hands found their way onto his shoulders, then promptly forced him down to his knees. Aomine opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kagami pressed his groin against it.

"Go ahead," Kagami's eyes were that of a predator's. Hungry, feral, _impatient_. Aomine felt like he was about to get devoured. "Make me all better."

A switch was flicked at that very moment.

Without him realising it, he was already breathing heavier than before in anticipation. Aomine wanted to say something before his pride got damaged, but he couldn't. His legs felt weak at the intimidating glare that he received.

"What's wrong, Daiki?" He roughly grabbed Aomine's hair and shoved his parted lips right against his hardening cock. "I thought you were gonna make all better."

Still unable to answer, Aomine let himself be manhandled by Kagami. This was so unlike him, to stay that passive. However, he couldn't deny the sudden jolt of pleasure that he felt as he was being forced to do such an embarrassing thing.

"Unzip it."

And Aomine obeyed it without a second thought. Knowing that he'd most likely get punished if he lifted a finger, he put the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down painfully slowly. He was immediately met with Kagami's masculine, musky smell that made him salivate like a bitch in heat.

"Good boy... Now look at me."

Again, he complied. With a tinge of red across his dark tan cheeks, he kept his eyes fixed at Kagami's. They remained even after he successfully unbuttoned Kagami's jeans and dragged his black underwear down to reveal his thick, erect cock that slapped him on the face. It was heavy and it smelt absolutely divine.

"Now suck it like a good little whore you are." Kagami stroked his boyfriend's soft blue locks while he watched Aomine's tongue peeking from between his lips just enough for it to lick the precum on the tip of the redhead's cock.

Aomine started slow. He lapped up the sensitive head with his flat tongue. Front, then back. Seeing the pleased smirk on Kagami's face, he began to do more. Now, he wrapped his lips around the tip. He enveloped the heat slowly, teasingly, all while he refused to break the eye contact.

Seeing the normally high and mighty Aomine doing this turned Kagami on so damn much. His hand moved to the back of the taller's head where he forced Aomine to pick up the pace. "Enjoying my cock, slut?"

"Mm..." The blunette involuntarily moaned yes.

That admittance excited Kagami so much, he snapped his hips forward.

Aomine immediately choked. The blunette pulled away coughing, his eyes teary from having his gag reflex triggered.

However, the sight was no less lewd. Aomine Daiki. The arrogant, cocky asshole was now on his knees, crying and so powerless. The inner sadist that Kagami didn't know existed reared its head.

"You look so pretty destroyed like that." He chuckled. "It really suits you."

That statement only made the tent in Aomine's pants even more prominent.

"What's this, are you hard from sucking my cock?" Kagami rubbed his socks-covered foot against Aomine's crotch. "What a fucking slut. Bet you're dying to have me shoot my cum down your throat."

"Hn..." Aomine had no rebuttal to that. He didn't want to confirm the taunting nor could he deny it. So, he stayed there on his knees while Kagami massaged his dick through his pants.

"Come on, slut. Don't rest your mouth." With that as the only warning, Kagami once again forced his cock down Aomine's throat. This time, the blunette was ready. He happily relaxed his insides so Kagami's large appendage could slide in. "There we go..." He smiled, pleased when he saw Aomine taking his fat erection like he was a professional.

Aomine breathed in Kagami's scent the moment his nose was buried in the wiry red hair on the base of his boyfriend's cock. The smell made him roll his eyes in pleasure. That combined with the taste of Kagami's precum dripping down his throat made him shamelessly throb.

"You like it? You like choking on my cock, you slut? Forget being a policeman. You should just be my living sex toy instead." He purred before roughly tangling his fingers in Aomine's hair and began fucking his mouth. It started with light snaps of his hips, then it soon turned into something a lot faster. "I'll use you like a fleshlight. Just like this. You love it, don't you?"

And Aomine was there, letting Kagami treat him like he was nothing more than a toy indeed. The worst part was that he enjoyed every second of it. He could just imagine it. Being used by Kagami whenever he felt like it, be it his mouth or ass. God. How did he not think of bottoming before? The one thing that he found sexy above all else was unwavering confidence. Kagami talked down to him like it was his full-time job and Aomine _loved_ it.

Kagami, his usually loving, motherly and coddling boyfriend was now towering him and fucking his mouth with reckless abandon. The gap turned him on more than he would ever admit.

The velvety inside of Aomine's mouth along with the slightly rough tongue was one thing. The way Aomine was twitching in his drenched pants, obediently taking a cock like that was a whole another thing. Kagami pulled his dick out of Aomine's mouth, then kept the blunette's head in spot using one hand. With his free hand, he gripped the base of his cock and jerked it violently.

"Drink it all."

Strings of cum splattered into Aomine's welcoming mouth. It coated his tongue, his pearly white teeth, and most importantly, his beautiful chocolate skin. Thick, white ropes sprayed the blunette. It went to his nose, his eyes, his hair and it dripped down his chin.

"In one gulp." Kagami then forced Aomine's mouth shut.

He looked down to see Aomine, his eyes still dazed, swallowing everything. His Adam's apple bobbed the moment that volcanic semen went past his throat and into his stomach. The floor, too, was littered with white.

"Holy shit," Kagami gaped. "You came?"

Instead of responding with thousands of sharp objections, Aomine chose to lick his lips instead. "More."

"Ha?"

"Do that again..." He put his arms around Kagami's waist and nuzzled the limp cock with his cheek.

"A-Aomine? Shit, did I break you?" In an instant, he forgot all about why he was so angry to begin with. Instead, he awkwardly flailed there, half wanting to kiss and apologise.

"Come on... You said you'll use me like a sex toy, right? That wasn't enough..."

That was the day Kagami learned just how much Aomine planned to wring out of him.


End file.
